


First Dinner

by ConnieFlynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bathory au, I don't write fanfiction alot so please don't get mad, M/M, Medieval AU, Medieval killers AU, There's a tiny bit of gore if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieFlynn/pseuds/ConnieFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Ben's first dinner at Lord Armitage's house, he fucks up majorly and Armitage isn't having it.</p><p>A really short drabble-ish excuse of writing for Firstordershitposting's Medieval Killers AU.<br/>I really like this AU and it hurts that they'res literally nothing for it.</p><p>SoloAmidala on Tumblr if you want to give me headcannons, ideas, or just validate my existence.<br/>This whole post is a massive sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Dinner

Lord Armitage slowly dug into his meal after the prayer had finished, he ate slowly and as not to upset his stomach later on. All he could hear was the squeak of his cutlery on top of his plate, his cutlery, not his guests. A snap of a head up and he had made eye contact with Ben. Why wasn’t the pathetic husk of a man eating? Was this his way of punishing himself for sin? He hadn’t sinned again, had he? Those were rumours anyway. Why wasn’t he eating though?  
“Ben, Does the food not meet your standards? I will deal with the cook if that be the case. You can even watch.” He said, he wouldn’t punish the cook for poor unfortunate Ben, anyway, he’d do it because he liked it. Ben won’t last long in this darn house anyway; he’d definitely see to that.  
“Oh, no, no, I was just… caught up in a thought, that’s all.” Ben replied, albeit quickly and if he was hiding something or lying. If he was lying then this could become interesting, the thought of punishing Ben had been in the back of his mind since he arrived but the idea of finally had a reason stirred something inside him. Having a reason meant that he didn’t have to go easy on him. Having a reason meant he could do what he wanted to the poor black husk.  
Armitage decided to cross the room, not by conscious thought, but by the idea and the arousal creeping inside him. “A thought…. huh?” Armitage said as he finally reached Ben’s chair. “Y-Yeah…” Ben stuttered, closer up Armitage could admire that sin was written across his face plain to see.  
“M-Maybe I should skip this meal….” Ben sputtered out shakily starting to get up, Armitage took the nearest fork and stabbed it harshly into his hand, Ben immediately wailed in pain but flushed red and through the thinner lower layers of his cloak, Armitage noticed a reaction.  
“You are such a sinner,” Armitage laughed out, staring into the shameful eyes of Organa. “Look at you, you’re getting into this aren’t you, you love it.” Armitage felt in his element as he teased the now shuddering, melting husk.  
He ripped off the outer layers of his cloak, “You’re going to need better clothes than this. Really? This many layers?” Armitage pulled and tore apart Ben’s favourite and most expensive robe until it was nothing but shreds and he had full view of his back.  
Armitage pressed his palms against the scars that lay scattered across Ben’s back and laughed. “Did you do these? You’re even pathetic than I thought you were. Look at these, they’re not even orderly, there’s no pattern, no art to them. Something akin to your spirit if I say so myself.”  
Ben whimpered and tried to free the fork from his hand. Armitage chuckled and pulled it out in one quick swipe. “Unfortunately, I’m too exhausted from today to fully appreciate playing with you, but alas tomorrow you might eventually see some use. Get out my sight.” Armitage’s last words were a dark grovel warning and Ben fled before they were actually put into practice.  
That pathetic thing distracted him from a perfectly good meal as well. He’ll really have to show him tomorrow, but for now, he must retire.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked that! I don't write much so I'm kinda bad, okay?  
> I'm really really lonley so if you want, my kik is Connie_Flynn and my Tumblr is SoloAmidala, if you want to give me headcannons, ideas, or just validate my existence in any way possible. I always reply because I don't have a life.  
> Even a comment makes me smile. ANYTHING. PLEASE!!!


End file.
